¡Claro que lo sé!
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: Todo podría haber terminado ahí pero estaba demasiado alterado para darse cuenta antes de abrir la boca. -Pues entendiste mal, sé que besar no es asqueroso. -¿Lo sabes? -Claro que lo sé. La sonrisa del kazajo seguía en su rostro, Yuri intentó pensar en una respuesta para evadir la situación, pero no se le ocurría nada.-¿no lo sabes verdad? Escena del posible primer beso, Otayuri 3


Ok holi primero xD, es la primera vez que escribo un fic en este anime aunque ganas no me faltaban (lo que me falta es tiempo, mucho tiempo). Yuri Plisetsky es mi personaje favorito en YOI simplemente lo amo, es como digo mi bebé XD estoy enamorada de él desde el primer episodio me parece un personaje de lo más fantástico (así me suelen gustar jaja). Me gustaba él solo y con el Victuuri me daba y me bastaba para esa fangirl interna, entonces apareció Otabek… me pareció la cosa más hermosa de este mundo y no pude evitar shippearlos con todo mi corazón (dejando de lado eso de que Yuri es menor, no todas las relaciones tiene que ser centradas en lo sexual gente).

Como mi estilo es muy existencialista y trágico me resigné a no tener material para escribirles algo y de repente mientras estudiaba se me vino esta idea tan simple y perfecta a su modo que no pude evitar sacrificar horas de sueño para plasmarla jaja. No puedo visualizar a Otabek y Yuri teniendo una relación al estilo Viktor y Yuuri, porque ellos no son así; dentro de mi mente las cosas tendrían que ir muy despacio y de forma indirecta, así que les dejo una idea de como podría ser su primer beso. Sean libres de decirme lo mal que les parece la idea o si les agrada, este tipo de cosas rosas ya no son lo que yo suelo escribir así que me costó mucho trabajo corregirlo. Por cierto, por primera vez en mi vida voy a subir la versión en inglés (en algunos días mientras lo adecuo) de algo que escribo así que si son bilingües siéntanse libres de pasar por ahí y corregirme.

Aunque lo voy a poner como un oneshot cabe la posibilidad que decida hacer otro capítulo si las ganas de estudiar se me van de nuevo, así que pueden darle seguir por si quieren saber si algo más pasa (seguiría de esa misma línea de todo tranquilo y poco a poco).

Espero que les guste, en serio.

 **-:-:-:-**

 **Título:** ¡Claro que lo sé!

 **Autor:** Lucrecia Arctica

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no es mío, pero hizo de mi segunda mitad del 2016 algo que valía la pena vivir. Ésta es mi forma de demostrar agradecimiento jaja.

 **Summary:** Todo podría haber terminado ahí pero estaba demasiado alterado para darse cuenta antes de abrir la boca. -Pues entendiste mal, sé que besar no es asqueroso. -¿Lo sabes? -Claro que lo sé. La sonrisa del kazajo seguía en su rostro, Yuri intentó pensar en una respuesta para evadir la situación, pero no se le ocurría nada.-¿no lo sabes verdad? Escena del posible primer beso entre Otabek y Yuri, algo cómico pero que me pareció realista. OtaYuri.

Nota: pensamientos en cursivas.

 **-:-:-:-**

Yuri Plisetsky tenía 15 años, era prácticamente una súper estrella y había conocido bastante del mundo. Se oiría perfecto sino fuera porque Yuri era consciente que a veces desconocía mucho sobre la vida, solo podía reconocerlo consigo mismo pero no cambiaba mucho el hecho. No es que sintiera que fuera ingenuo y por mucho no se consideraba una persona inocente, pero había dedicado su vida al patinaje 24 horas, 7 días a la semana; tanto así que había momentos en que pasaba por su mente la idea de que quizá se le estaba olvidando un poco vivir. Luego pensaba que eran sentimentalismos estúpidos y desechaba esas ideas. Su ambición había sido su motor y no creía necesitar nada más, no hasta aquel momento en el Parc Güell con el atardecer de Barcelona como fondo y testigo que se dio cuenta de que había algo más que vivir para estar entrenando día y noche, ese día Otabek Altin se había convertido en su amigo. Vamos, que él nunca se había puesto a pensar su relación con las demás personas y tampoco es como que le importase mucho, pero si algo debía aceptar era que nadie en el mundo había probablemente tenido el respeto de preguntarle primero algo así. La gente solo asumía cosas con él, lo llamaban hada a pesar de ser un hombre; a pesar de ser un hombre la gente lo veía y trataba como si fuera un niño; se había acostumbrado a eso aunque no le gustase… quizá por eso que Otabek le demostrara respeto por ser quien es… se sentía bien. Nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto había querido que alguien lo considerara hasta que lo tuvo en sus narices.

Pensó que valdría pena intentarlo, pensó " _este tipo no parece ser un idiota_ " mientras sonreía en sus adentros. Hablaron y por primera vez se dejó conectar con alguien y fue especial, mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

Es por eso que después del Grand Prix final donde ambos tuvieron buenos resultados continuaron en contacto. Eran dos personas difíciles de tratar pero de forma increíble sus personalidades se acoplaban bien. Una gran ventaja también era el idioma*: Otabek hablaba ruso también como lengua natal y el poder hablar en su idioma con naturalidad alrededor de la gente sin que nadie más pudiera entenderlos se sentía genial. Como cuando se burló de JJ en su cara y la risa que les dio cuando el canadiense insistía en que podía entenderlos, claro, hasta que Viktor comenzó a reír también y a traducirle todo a su puerquito japonés... siempre ambos arruinando todo… aunque no por ello lo había disfrutarlo menos si era sincero.

Aunque no estuvieran frente a frente se sentía como si lo hicieran. Hablaban por mensajes cada vez que podían y era agradable tener alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien pudiera entenderse por primera vez, que comprendía claramente que el patinaje no era un juego y tuviera un objetivo claro sobre lo quería lograr; eso le hacía fácil el apoyarlo aunque lo más importante para ambos era ganar y recordaran que eran rivales. Incluso ello era parte de todo lo que los unía y era de las cosas que más le gustaba. Aunque eso viniera con la carga de tener que evadir a todos preguntando y mostrando curiosidad al verlo sonriendo a su celular como imbécil, pero a él no le importaba. Otabek era un verdadero amigo, alguien en quien poder confiar.

La próxima vez que se encontraron fue durante los mundiales, el día antes de la competencia habían decidido excluirse de los demás como usualmente y pasar la tarde juntos, la diferencia de edad hacía que se entendieran y dentro de lo posible tenían gustos muy similares. No sabía si era porque era la primera vez que tenía un amigo verdadero, pero Yuri sentía que podía decir todo abiertamente sin reservas y sin miedos, un momento y una persona con la que podía relajarse sin ningún problema. Después de dar una vuelta por la ciudad decidieron comprar golosinas y frituras e ir al cuarto de Otabek para ver una película. El entrenador del kazajo era igual que él, le gustaba darle su libertad e irse por su lado.

Vieron una película entre plática y luego como broma decidieron escuchar la televisión local e intentar hablar el idioma imitando el acento. Yuri rio tanto que sentía que el estómago le dolía, las expresiones serias de su amigo mientras imitaba no eran para menos. Cuando estaba con él todo le parecía gracioso, todo le parecía sino perfecto, genuino. Él era el mismo y sabía que a Otabek le pasaba igual. Fue en esos instantes que cambiando los canales no pudieron evitar encontrar un canal que hablase sobre los eventos de patinaje próximos a celebrarse, era como un déja vu del grand Prix hablando de los competidores. Todo iba bien hasta que por supuesto, tenían que comentar la supuesta relación entre Yuri Katsuki y Viktor que si bien era obvia, al mismo tiempo seguía siendo un completo misterio y la prensa no buscaba más que una prueba que pudiera confirmarlo con seguridad. Él mismo había sido acosado por ellos y por otros patinadores debido a su "estrecha amistad" con ambos, pero ¿qué sabía él? no le importaba saberlo, que los tipos decidieran besarse de nuevo en la final del Grand Prix haciendo que nadie pudiese ignorar que algo pasaba ahí (si es que el primer beso no había demostrado suficiente), todo era un gran fastidio ¿a quién le importaba su vida privada? Tomó un bonche de papas fritas y se las metió en la boca tragando sin siquiera masticar con violencia, sintió hervir su sangre pensando en todas las molestias que esos dos le ocasionaban ¿qué acaso no era suficiente con que Viktor lo hubiera abandonado cuando era obvio que él lo necesitaba más? Él necesitaba ganar, quería ganar…

-Estúpidos… -susurró en ruso muy bajo mientras miraba en la televisión al reportero preguntando una vez más el significado de aquellos anillos a juego mientras coquetamente Viktor decía que era un secreto.

- _A ver, porque no les dices que son anillos de compromiso como nos dijiste a nosotros pedazo de imbécil… -pensó el rubio._

-¿Pasa algo? –Otabek había estado callado durante todo el monólogo enojado que Yuri había tenido en su mente. Los silencios eran algo habitual entre ellos y estaban muy lejos de ser incómodos. Le dio un sorbo a su refresco de cola mientras observaba a Yuri directamente a los ojos de manera muy fija.

Ambos estaban a los pies de la cama tomándola como respaldo, todas las golosinas esparcidas alrededor de ellos.

 _-Seguro que si Lilia viera esto me mata… -_ pensó –oh nada Bek –respondió calmadamente y con una media sonrisa –es solo que me molestan los teatros que hacen esos dos.

No hacía mucho que había comenzado a llamarlo Bek, era más sencillo y le gustaba que demostraba el nivel de confianza que existía entre ellos.

-Yuri – repitió Otabek inexpresivo mirándolo de nuevo -¿qué es lo que pasa?

Miró los ojos oscuros de Otabek y analizó dos veces antes de responder, su amigo inexpresivo y él que explotaba con cualquier cosa, vaya par. Pero a pesar de ello, él era capaz de ver que se escondía detrás de sus palabras. Lo vio fruncir el ceño como diciendo "no me hagas preguntar de nuevo", entonces se dio cuenta de que no había forma de evadir la respuesta.

-Nada, solo que me molesta como se burlan de todos. Evitan preguntas acerca de su relación pero ahí van mostrándola cada vez que tienen oportunidad.

-No creo que tenga algo de malo –típica respuesta del kazajo mostrando su madurez ante el chico de 15 años –quizá no quieran ser el centro de atención.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que no quieren ser el centro de atención? –Contestó con el tono más sarcástico que le fue posible dentro de su voz molesta – ¿coqueteando cada vez que pueden, besándose en televisión mundial? Es asqueroso.

El kazajo no respondió nada pero al mirarlo Yuri encontró algo que no esperaba, el kazajo miraba hacia al frente con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿QUÉ?

El pelinegro no pudo evitar en esta ocasión hacer una sonrisa completa volviendo a mirar al ruso que parecía a punto de ponerse de pie y golpearlo con lo primero que pudiera encontrar, su actitud tan infantil era demasiado obvia a pesar de que estuviera a punto de cumplir 16 años.

-Nada, solo me parece gracioso que creas que besar es asqueroso.

Yuri Plisetsky sintió como un baño de agua fría le cayó encima, la vergüenza y la humillación se le subieron a la cara y en su impulsividad dijo lo primero que pudo sin pensar para defenderse.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Ah, eso me pareció oír –la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro solo hacía que Yuri se sintiera más acorralado.

Todo podría haber terminado ahí pero estaba demasiado alterado para darse cuenta antes de abrir la boca.

-Pues entendiste mal, sé que besar no es asqueroso.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro que lo sé.

-Bien.

La sonrisa del kazajo seguía en su rostro, Yuri intentó pensar en una respuesta para evadir la situación, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¿no lo sabes verdad? –preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Apuesto que tú eres el que no lo sabe.

-Dime con quien fue la primera vez.

-¡No! ¡Dime tú primero!

-A los 14, una chica de la academia…

-Si claro…una chica de la academia…-repitió mofándose.

-Se acercó a mí diciendo que quería mostrarme algo y cuando me distraje me besó sin preguntarme.

Por su mirada sabía que decía la verdad, no tenía razones para mentirle. Además no era como si fuera una competencia.

-Ok, está bien, te creo, te creo –contestó Yuri tratando de desviar la atención –bueno, en conclusión esos dos son idiotas. Veamos otra película…

-No, te toca decirme.

Yuri se quedó de piedra preguntándose cómo se había metido en esta situación tan incómoda y sobre todo ¿cómo rayos iba a salir de ella? Conociendo a Bek no iba a dejar el tema de lado, además de que parecía disfrutar viéndolo sufrir un poco. Intentó pensar en alguna de las historias de Mila para hacerla pasar como suya, pero en su nerviosismo por quedar bien no podía pensar en algo realista.

-No lo has hecho ¿verdad?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Yuri lo miró a los ojos, si bien se veían divertidos no parecían tener ese destello de humillación que solían dirigirle Viktor y los demás cuando lo miraban, como si fuese un niño pequeño. No, Otabek era su amigo, sino podía confiar en él, en alguien que había demostrado que era de fiar ¿en quién podía?

-Debe ser asqueroso –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Otabek se relajó un poco más y lo miró de una forma suave. Su amigo ruso era joven e inexperto y eso no estaba mal, era algo único contemplar a una persona tan pura como él aunque intentara por todos los medios no parecerlo.

-No lo es, ya lo verás.

-Estoy seguro de que lo es y no lo averiguaré gracias.

-No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir. Apuesto que te gustará.

Un sonrojo violento pasó por las mejillas de Yuri.

-Claro que no

-Claro que si

-Claro que no

-Claro que si

-Claro que no

-¿Ah? Pues si estás tan seguro demuéstralo…

-Podría hacerlo.

-No veo que lo hagas, no te atreverías…

Antes de que el resto de la oración saliera de sus labios antes y de que pudiera siquiera darse en cuenta del significado, el nerviosismo y el miedo de que su amigo pudiera enojarse o tomar su impulso de la forma equivocada se apoderó de si haciéndolo un manojo de nervios y las palabras no podían salir de forma coherente de su boca ¿qué rayos acababa de hacer? ¿Qué era estúpido?

Las palabras se silenciaron y sintió paralizarse cuando sintió la mano de Otabek en su mejilla, sintió el tacto de sus dedos en su piel delineando con cuidado, buscando el roce adecuado.

-¿Bek? –fue la última palabra que salió de sus labios antes de ser atrapados.

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué?_ Su cerebro parecía a punto de estallar, sintió como el estómago se le iba a la garganta por un segundo hasta que los labios de Otabek hicieron mayor contacto con los suyos. El tacto era suave y delicado, sintió la mano de su compañero situar su cabeza en el sitio correcto; por primera vez fue consiente de la fuerza y tamaño del cuerpo del mayor que se encontraba tan cerca suyo,… no es como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran cerca… ¡pero lo estaba besando! Y él no sabía que hacer… los movimientos de Otabek parecían querer guiarlo y bueno, vio que él tenía los ojos cerrados así que cerró también sus ojos, aunque demasiado fuerte que dolió y lo hizo aún más consciente de lo que hacía haciendo. Se sintió aún más avergonzado. Sintió por un segundo que el kazajo se separaba de él pero no, solo intentaba cambiarse a un ángulo más adecuado.

- _¿qué esta tortura no va a acabarse nunca? ¿Qué rayos es lo que piensa la gente cuando hace esto? ¿Qué pensaba Otabek mientras lo hacía? ¿Por qué rayos no lo empujaba y ya?_ -Entre todos los pensamientos estrellándose entre ellos, su instinto empezó a aflorar y comenzó a imitar lo que hacía el kazajo y siendo preso de la sensación que le causaba. Sus hormonas adolescentes normalmente dormidas comenzaron a tomar su cuerpo y pasó de sentirse incómodo a sentirse alerta y finalmente adormilado. Sintió un reflejo de placer en toda la espalda ante un movimiento más rápido y un mayor contacto. No estaba mal, seguro que él sabía lo que hacía. Seguro que había besado a muchas chicas después de la primera…

-¡ _Oh no! No puedo respirar…_ –se dijo – _eso no importa ahora -_ pensó otra parte de si. Intentando concentrarse se relajó un poco más y sintió la mano de Otabek recorrer el camino hasta su cuello y profundizó el beso un poco más. – _No puedo más, es que esto… no…_

Otabek se separó de él antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la oración, ambos mirándose a los ojos, sintió que su amigo lucía diferente, vio la madurez y lo varonil que lucía. ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Acaba de besarme! ¡Ése era mi primer beso! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE!

-Sabes a patatas fritas –fue lo que al kazajo se le ocurrió decir.

El comentario fue tan estúpido o era porque Yuri se encontraba a punto de estallar que comenzó a reírse como un desesperado, lo mejor fue que Otabek empezó a reírse también y la atmósfera que se sentía tan tensa desapareció. Rieron mucho, tanto que Yuri sintió que todo el estrés se le iba y todos los pensamientos abrumadores también. Eso no tenía que significar algo, no tenía porqué serlo.

Ninguno dijo un comentario más y continuaron viendo televisión actuando con total normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Estuvieron un buen rato hasta que un muy molesto Yakov comenzó a perseguirlo con llamadas, si no se apresuraba Lilia comenzaría a hacer lo mismo y nada era peor que la ex bailarina enojada.

-Me voy –dijo después de alcanzar el número límite de llamadas perdidas.

-Ok –contestó el kazajo poniéndose de pie como buen anfitrión y acompañando al rubio a la puerta.

-Buena suerte mañana, aunque sabes que voy a ganarte –dijo sonriendo amistosamente, habían comenzado a decirse aquello antes de cada competencia. "Te apoyo pero soy mejor que tú" ese era su mantra.

-Yuri… -escuchó la voz suave de su amigo.

-Sí…

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo sintió un suave y rápido roce en sus labios.

-Te dije que iba a gustarte –dijo el kazajo cerrando la puerta en sus narices ante su estupefacción y dejándolo sin ninguna oportunidad de actuar.

Yuri sintió como todos los colores se le subían a la cara. Su sorpresa era tal que se quedó completamente en blanco enfrente de la puerta como un fantasma. Aunque del otro lado de la puerta, una persona sonreía.

-¡|OTABEK IDIOTA!

Los diarios al día siguiente dijeron que la dulce hada de Rusia había tratado de derribar la puerta del héroe de Kazajistán durante la noche por causas desconocidas.

-:-:-:-

*Nota: Asumí que Otabek habla ruso dado que tengo dos compañeras de clase de Kazajistán y ambas hablan ruso perfectamente. Las veo hablar siempre con un ruso que toma una clase con nosotros y no tienen ningún problema para entenderse (creo que hasta se la pasan mejor entre ellos que con el resto jaja).

Comenten si gustan, disfruté mucho escribiendo esto jaja.

Hasta la próxima.

L.A-~


End file.
